Istri Kedua
by pika pika chuuu
Summary: apa yang bisa dilakukan istri kedua sepertinya? naruto/sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pria berpenghasilan di bawah rata-rata. Ia hidup bersama istri dan anaknya. Bekerja sebagai pegawai rendahan di Uchiha group. Naruto adalah orang baik, ia sangat mencintai istri dan anaknya. Dan rela melakukan apapun demi mereka. Namun, karena kemelut rumah tangga yang tak pernah jauh dari masalah keuangan, membuatnya harus terjebak bersama seorang laki-laki yang tergila-gila padanya.

Uzumaki Shion, wanita sosialita yang memiliki suami tampan tapi miskin. Shion adalah wanita yang cantik dan berkelas. Dulunya ia berasal dari kaum berada, tapi karena cinta ia meninggalkan seluruh kemewahannya dan menikah dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Bertahun-tahun hidup serba ada, tentunya ia tidak mau hidup susah. Karena itulah, Shion memaksa suaminya untuk menikah dengan seorang pemuda pemilik dan pemegang saham terbesar Uchiha group.

Uzumaki Ino, anak pasangan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Shion. Dilema menghadapi permasalah orang dewasa. Gadis belia ini sangat menyayangi ayahnya. Ia tidak mau melihat ayahnya terus-terusan disakiti oleh tingkah laku ibunya. Namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semenjak sang ayah menikahi lelaki cantik kaya raya, sedikit banyak ia memilki tempat berbagi keluh kesah. Ia merasa punya seorang 'ibu'.

Uchiha Sasuke, yatim piatu. Ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuanya sejak usia 15 tahun. Kemudian menjadi pewaris tunggal Uchiha group setelah kakak laki-laki satu-satunya juga meninggal dunia beberapa tahun lalu. Pertemuannya dengan pegawai rendahan Uchiha group bernama Uzumaki Naruto, mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Dari yang suram karena kematian keluarganya menjadi berwarna. Karena orang itu pula, Sasuke bisa merasakan cinta. Dan ia rela melakukan apapun demi bersama Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

 **Istri Kedua**

Naruto

Masashi Kishimoto

Narusasu/Rate T-M/BL

 _-af-_

.

.

.

Apa yang diharapkan dari pernikahan kedua. Ditambah jika istri pertama lah yang mengusulkan hal gila semacam itu. Naruto tidak punya pilihan. Demi kebahagian seseorang yang begitu ia cintai, dirinya rela menipu perasaan orang lain.

Malam pertama, setelah acara pernikahan digelar secara sederhana. Hanya mengundang kerabat dekat. Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Padahal ia pernah mengalaminya, tapi berhubung yang jadi pasangannya kali ini adalah orang yang berbeda, dirinya malah jadi kikuk luar biasa.

Uchiha Sasuke, setelah resmi menyandang gelar sebagai 'istri' Naruto. Mencoba untuk bersikap wajar. Ini adalah impiannya, menjadi mempelai dari orang yang berhasil menjungkirbalikkan dunia sempitnya. Tapi kecanggungan tak dipungkiri hadir di tengah-tengah mereka.

Saat ini, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke hanya terdiam. Duduk bersebelahan di atas kasur yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa. Suasana yang nampak asing bagi keduanya seolah menjadi pemicu kebisuan yang tercipta. Bermenit berlalu, dan mereka sama sekali belum buka suara. Hanya gemerisik detik jarum jam di dinding yang menemani malam panjang mereka.

"Anoo...", Sasuke berucap. Menarik atensi dari pemuda pirang yang masih menggulirkan bola mata. "Ini pertama kalinya bagiku, jadi kuharap kau bisa melakukannya untukku".

Naruto tersentak. Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun, yang namanya malam pertama pastinya akan dilalui dengan kegiatan yang sudah bisa Naruto bayangkan. Hanya saja, Naruto masih bingung. Secara hukum, mereka sudah menyandang status menikah. Hal remeh temeh seperti berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, berciuman bahkan melakukan kegiatan dewasa, menjadi hal wajar bagi mereka. Tapi sekali lagi, Naruto bingung. Inginnya ia lari, paling tidak sampai ia benar siap untuk melakukan hal itu dengan Sasuke. Namun, tatapan mata kelam itu entah mengapa begitu menjeratnya.

"Maaf...", buru-buru Sasuke menambahkan. Ia bangkit, menangkap arti pandangan Naruto padanya. Sadar kalau permintaanya sudah kurang ajar. Sasuke cukup tahu diri. Tahu kalau Naruto menerimanya sebagai istri saja sudah sangat membahagiakan bagi Sasuke, setidaknya ia bisa terus berada di samping pria yang amat dicintainya itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, dirinya terluka. Meski tak secara langsung, Naruto telah menolaknya. Mungkin Sasuke harus menunggu, entah sampai kapan. Naruto tidak mencintainya, ia mengerti itu. Hanya saja...

"Eh?"

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Sasuke tidak sadar posisi. Sejak kapan ia sudah terbaring di ranjang? Sejak kapan Naruto ada di atasnya? Mengurungnya dengan dua tangan. Apalagi kini pria itu sudah tak berbusana atasan. Wajah Sasuke memerah. Panas seketika menjalar dari ujung kepala. Intimidasi Naruto menenggelamkannya pada nafsu dunia. Sasuke tidak bisa menolak pesona sosok yang kini menyandang predikat suaminya.

.

.

.

"Akh!"

Sensasi memabukkan menjalar dengan sangat cepat. Naruto jelas merasakan bagaimana Sasuke menjepit miliknya. Erat dan panas. Nafsu menggerus kewarasannya. Naruto sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi. Sasuke yang mengangkang di hadapannya kini menjadi prioritasnya. Dengan hentakan keras, yang memancing desahan Sasuke, Naruto membenamkan dirinya jauh dalam tubuh pemuda itu. Menubruk satu-satunya titik nikmat yang membuat Sasuke melayang, dan tanpa sadar mencengkeram Naruto makin erat.

Ini yang ketiga kalinya. Mereka sudah berpindah posisi. Narito yang menggempur Sasuke dari bawah. Dan Sasuke yang terus menerus menghentakkan dirinya. Mencari nikmat dunia yang sengaja Naruto sumbat.

"Akkh... Naru... lep pas... eurnhhh"

Matanya rapat terpejam. Kenikmatan itu merajai tubuhnya. Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah, mengerang. Tangannya yang bebas, merambat. Mencengkeram tangan Naruto yang sejak tadi bersarang di kejantanannya. Menutup saluran urin tempat terbebasnya segala birahi yang mengekang.

Naruto menyeringai. Menikmati wajah Sasuke yang tenggelam warna merah. Selaras dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang banyak tertoreh bekas cupang, hasil kerja Naruto beberapa menit lalu.

"Naru...to... ahnn...", lagi. Desahan sasuke makin keras. Makin brutal pula permainan mereka. Naruto tak sedetik pun memberinya kesempatan untuk klimaks. Dua kali orgasme kering, Sasuke makin kelimpungan. Tubuhnya panas, hasrat belum terpuaskan. Naruto keluar untuk yang keempat kali dalam tubuhnya. Nikmat memang, tapi sungguh menyiksa. Ia ingin dibebaskan, dan Naruto tak membiarkannya.

"Bersama, Suke..."

"AKH! Naru!". Jeritan Sasuke, berbarengan dengan terlepasnya sumbatan Naruto. Hasrat yang sudah ditahannya menyembur keluar. Tubuhnya melengkung indah. Menikmati tiap mili kenikmatan yang perlahan meninggalkannya. Juga semburan panas dari dalam tubuhnya. Kali kelima, Naruto membenamkan dirinya makin dalam.

Mereka terengah. Dengan masih saling bertindihan, berebut oksigen di sekitar. Kegiatan mereka begitu menguras tenaga. Nafas mereka beradu. Naruto yang lebih dulu mampu mengatur pasokan udara, menggulingkan tubuh mereka perlahan. Menarik selimut guna menutupi keduanya. Dengan hati-hati, mengeluarkan miliknya dari rektum Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke kembali mendesah, juga sisa cairan yang tak mampu ditampung Sasuke mengalir membasahi seprei.

"Tidurlah, selamat malam". Naruto mengusap peluh di pelipis Sasuke. Suara beratnya mengantarkan pemuda itu menuju alam mimpi. Lagi pula dirinya memang sangat lelah. Permainan Naruto luar biasa menguras tenaga. Ia mendekatkan diri. Mencari kehangatan pada sebidang dada yang ada di sebelahnya. Memeluk pinggang lelaki yang balas mendekapnya.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun karena gerakan seseorang dalam pelukannya. Ia menguap beberapa saat sampai akhirnya memilih beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring. Menyingkirkan lengan putih yang memeluk erat pinggangnya, tubuh telanjang Naruto turun dari kasur besar itu. Matanya mencoba menyesuaikan dengan remang cahaya disekitarnya sebelum bergulir, sadar betapa berantakannya kamar itu. Pakaian berceceran dimana-mana. Dan juga bekas sperma, yang tercium jelas menyengat hidung bangirnya.

Naruto membuang nafas kasar. Mengusap wajah tampannya, ada sedikit raut sesal. Tidak habis pikir, kegilaan macam apa yang merasuki jiwanya. Mengingat bagaimana semalaman ia dengan semangat menggauli pria di sebelahnya yang juga sama-sama telanjang.

"Nghh... Naruto?"

Gumaman lirih dari pria berambut aneh itu membuat Naruto menoleh. Mendapati lelaki cantik disebelahnya terbangun, buru-buru ia menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih telanjang. Naruto segera mengusap peluh yang menggelayut di pelipis pria itu. Mengusap dahinya lembut dan berbisik. "Sshh... tidurlah lagi, kau pasti lelah", katanya tersenyum.

Bukannya kembali terpejam, lelaki cantik itu malah terduduk dari posisinya. Mengucek kedua mata bermanik hitam miliknya dan melirik meja nakas di samping tempat tidur mereka. Melihat jam weker yang menunjukkan pukul lima pagi.

Sasuke, lelaki cantik itu, menyingkap sprei putih yang membelit tubuhnya. Ia beranjak memungut kimono tidurnya di bawah kasur. Memakainya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tapi belum sempat, rasa nyeri menggagalkan niatnya untuk turun. Seketika itu ingatannya berputar. Bagaimana aktifitasnya semalam. Gila. Hanya itu yang terlintas. Wajahnya memerah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?". Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk khawatir. Ringisan Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu. Terang saja, semalam ia memang melakukannya berlebihan. Apalagi ini yang pertama bagi Sasuke, Naruto jadi marasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak apa". Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sasuke kembali mengangkat tubuhnya. "Aku akan membuat sarapan", tambahnya. "Kau.. mau sarapan apa, Naruto?"

Naruto memahami jikalau Sasuke adalah seorang yang mandiri. Kesenderiannya selama ini yang memaksa pemuda berusia dua puluhan itu menjadi seperti sekarang. "Kau tidak perlu bangun pagi hanya untuk menyiapkan sarapan, kan?". Naruto mengikuti Sasuke. Ia beranjak, untuk mencomot pakaiannya yang semalam ia sebar sembarangan. Juga membantu Sasuke berjalan. Dengan melihatnya, Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke pasti tidak baik-baik saja.

Sasuke tersenyum, ia tahu kalau Naruto orang baik. Sangat baik malah. Karena itu, ia ingin membalasnya. Membuat sarapan bukanlah hal berat baginya. Ia sudah terbiasa. Masakannya pun bisa dibilang enak. Dan lagi, bukankah melayani Naruto sudah menjadi kewajibannya? Ia istri Naruto sekarang, dan tugasnya untuk melayani pria itu dimana saja.

"Apapun masakanmu, aku akan memakannya".

.

.

.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Sasuke baru saja selesai menata piring di meja makan. Ketika suara seorang wanita menginterupsi kegiatannya. Melirik. Dapat dilihat Shion, turun dari lantai dua. Rambut pirang pucatnya ia gerai indah. Matanya tajam, menyalang Sasuke yang balas menatapnya datar. Sepertinya ia baru saja bersiap, hendak keluar, dilihat dari penampilannya.

"Bisa kaulihat, aku membuat sarapan", jawabnya. Sasuke kembali berkutat denngan kegiatan awalnya. Tidak sadar kalau Shion mempertajam pandangannya. Wanita itu tengah cemburu sepertinya.

"Sarapan? Kaupikir Naruto akan kenyang dengan makan roti seperti itu?"

Sasuke menghentikan tangannya, baru saja ia menuang segelas susu untuknya. Kali ini tidak hanya melirik, tubuhnya sontak berbalik. Dan Sasuke baru sadar ada seringai meremehkan dari wanita yang merupakan istri pertama Naruto itu.

"Naruto tak pernah sarapan roti, kautahu?". Langkahnya anggun. Ditambah sepatu berhak tinggi, membuat kesan kalau Shion adalah wanita kelas atas. Dagunya terangkat, dirinya mencoba merendahkan Sasuke yang saat ini hanya mengerenyit keheranan.

Tak.

Langkah kaki Shion berhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Tubuhnya yang hanya sepundak lelaki itu, terpaksa membuatnya mendongak. Sirat matanya mengancam. Sasuke tidak bodoh untuk menyadari itu. Tapi ia tidak ingin menimbulkan keributan. Aktifitas malamnya dengan Naruto masih menguras tenaga.

"Singkirkan itu dan akan kutunjukkan bagaimana 'memuaskan' Naruto di meja makan". Kata memuaskan Shion tekan. Mencoba menyindir malam pertama Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke sadar. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak ingin membuat keributan. Ini adalah hari pertamanya menjadi seorang 'istri'. Dan Sasuke mau tak mau memang harus belajar dari Shion yang diakuinya, lebih mengenal Naruto ripada dirinya.

Mereka masih berpandangan, saat Naruto tiba. Lelaki itu heran. Masih pagi, dan kalau tidak salah lihat, dua istrinya sedang adu tatap mematikan. "Ehem...". mencoba mencairkan suasana, deheman Naruto berhasil memutus kontak listrik yang sedang keduanya lakukan. Shion sigap mendekati Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke, terpaksa kembali menata piring untuk disingkirkan ke dapur. Pagi ini, biarkan Shion melayani Naruto, seperti kata wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?", Naruto bertanya. Kedua alisnya menukik, mata birunya menyorot tajam pada kedua tangan Sasuke yang mengangkuti piring.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, sebelum berucap untuk menjawab pertanyaan retoris Naruto. "Ah aku tidak tahu menu sarapanmu, jadi kupikir lebih baik Shion yang –.."

"Hari ini aku yang memasak, Naruto!"

Kalimat bernada tegas itu keluar dari mulut bergincu Shion. Dua manik mata berbeda warna itu saling pandang sejenak, sebelum beralih pada entitas lain yang ada di sana. Shion dengan tatapan tajamnya, menghujam Sasuke. Dalam bisu meminta pria itu untuk mengiyakan kata-katanya. Sasuke menurut, tanpa banyak bicara, ia giring semua hidangan ke tempat semula –dapur.

Naruto kikuk. Merasa tidak enak hati pada pria yang sehari lalu resmi menjadi istri keduanya. Melirik Shion sebentar yang memandangnya tajam. Naruto makin salah tingkah. Dalam hatinya berkata 'Ada apa dengan Shion, bukankah ia yang menyuruhnya menikahi pria Uchiha itu? Mengapa tingkahnya sekarang seolah ia tengah cemburu?'

.

.

.

Shion baru saja menghilang di dapur ketika Uzumaki Ino tiba di ruang makan. Gadis belia itu sempat menyaksikan debat kusi antara orang tuanya. Dirinya sih tidak peduli, hanya risih saja. Masih pagi dan mereka sudah mulai bersitegang karena masalah sepele.

"Cih!"

Kepala keluarga Uzumaki sontak menatap putri tunggalnya heran. Pasalanya ia tak pernah sekali pun mengajari anaknya untuk bersikap tidak sopan. Pria berusia 40-an itu hendak mendekati Ino saat sang anak mengucapkan hanya diam sembari membuang muka. "Mana ucapan selamat pagimu, Ino!", tegurnya. Ino yang mendengar itu memutar bola mata bosan. Tidak. Ia masih marah karena keputusan ayahnya yang menikahi lelaki macam Uchiha. Ia tidak terima. Jadi, selama itu pula Ino tidak akan bicara. "Ino!", tegurnya lagi.

"Aku berangkat!". Cuek. Ketus. Dingin. Naruto sangat sadar perubahan sikap Ino. Semenjak ia menyetujui permintaan istri pertamanya untuk bersedia menjadi pendamping Sasuke, anak semata wayangnya itu menjaga jarak. Mereka jarang sekali bertegur sapa. Apalagi saat pertama kali mereka sekeluarga resmi menempati kediaman Uchiha. Secara verbal memang Ino tak menyuarakan keberatan. Tapi tingkah gadis itu membuat Naruto harus memijit kepala. Entah bagaimana lagi ia harus menjelaskan bahwa ini demi keutuhan hidup keluarganya. Sayang Naruto tak bisa mengatakan kebenarannya.

Baru tiga langkah Ino beranjak. Sasuke yang kini menjabat sebagai 'ibu'nya mencegat. Digenggamannya ada sebuah kotak makan bergambar hello kitty. Ia menyodorkan bekal makan siang pada Ino, yang langsung ditepis. "Aku tidak butuh makanan darimu!"

"Ino!"

"Aku berangkat!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc kah?**

 **-arigatou gozaimasu-**

 **-silahkan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Istri kedua**

Narusasu/narushion dan pair lain yang menyusul kemudian

Masashi kishimoto

.

.

.

Bersama Naruto, Sasuke melangkah tegap memasuki ruang kerjanya. Namun baru kenop pintu disentuh jemari kurusnya, sakura, sekretaris pribadinya sudah mencegat. Gelagat gugupnya bisa sasuke tangkap sebagai satu masalah. Pemilik surai merah muda itu menggit bibir, enggan mengungkap alasan kegelisahannya.

"ada masalah, sakura?", sasuke bertanya. Jengah juga kalau dia harus terhenti di tengah jalan. Berdetik berlalu, tapi perempuan yang sudah mengabdikan diri selama tiga tahun padanya itu masih tidak juga bersuara. Iris zamrud itu bergulir taktentu arah. Asal tak menghadap pada manik tajam yang sudah siap menghujam. "haruno sakura!?"

Gadis itu terhenyak. Wanita berusia 28 tahun itu membuat gesture agar sang uchiha mendekatkan telinga. Dalam bisik-bisik halus itu, mata sasuke melebar kejut. "hatake kakashi datang berkunjung bos. Saya sudah bilang kalau saat ini, bos tidak bisa diganggu, tapi beliau memaksa."

Ekshalasi sasuke menggema. Pantas sakura gelisah. Rupanya si biang masalah datang takbuat janji lebih dulu. Main masuk seenak udel tanpa permisi dan konfirmasi.

"kembali ke tempatmu. Dia, biar aku yang urus."

Titah sasuke dilaksanakan. Wanita muda itu segera hengkang dari hadapan. Kembali ke meja sekretaris yang ada di depan ruang kerja sasuke. Mata hijaunya sekali melirik pada lelaki di belakang bosnya. Mengangguk tanda sopan, wanita yang dulunya senior sasuke di universitas itu berlalu.

"ada tamu yang harus kuurus, kaubisa langsung ke ruanganmu", kini gilaran naruto. Meski taktahu mengenai tamu yang harus diurus, sampai dia pun harus segera pergi. Lelaki itu patuh. Tanpa banyak kata, naruto melaksanakan titah sasuke. Walau dalam rumah dia lah kepala keluarga, tetap di kantor dia hanya pegawai bisa. Tidak kurang tidak lebih. Naruto pun taklantas bisa berbuat seenaknya hanya karena menikahi atasan. Perusahaan ini tetap milik sang uchiha. Lagi pun, marga sasuke belum berubah. Kendatinya minggu lalu mereka sudah sah.

.

.

.

Laki-laki bernama hatake kakashi itu sudah nagkring di kursi kebesarannya, ketika sasuke menutup pintu. Mata hitam sayu itu sudah menghujamnya dengan sejuta penghakiman. Bibir tipisnya siap meluncurkan berlembar-lembar ceramah. Sikap arogansinya menegaskan bahwa lelaki bersurai keabuan itu dalam kondisi di batas kesabaran. Keputusan sasuke minggu lalu benar-benar membuat urat kepalany pecah. Menikah dengan pria berusia 20 tahun lebih tua darinya itu sudah sangat menguras amarah, apalagi pria itu punya istri dan anak.

"kalau kedatanganmu hanya untuk menceramahiku, lebih baik pulanglah. Aku sedang tidak menerima protes dalam bentuk apapun."

Mata kakashi makin menyipit. Tidak terima dengan kalimat sasuke. Dikira dia segera memesan tiket dari australia hanya untuk dapat pengusiran. Enak saja. Sudah membuat keputusan tanpa sepersetujuannya. Wajah itu malah tak menunjukan rasa bersalah. Dianggap dia siapa!

"minggir!"

"ck!"

Kakashi berdecak. Walau tubuhnya menyingkir dari kursi sasuke. Memberikan sepenuhnya tempat duduk itu pada pemiliknya. Pria berjas hitam itu kini memosisikan diri di sebelah uchiha. Dengan paksa memutar kursi itu, membawa sasuke dalam kungkungan. Dua manik berwarna sama saling memicing tajam.

Pada detik kelima, kakashi kalah. Takkuasa memendam desah kecewa. Kelopak matanya otomatis menutup untuk membuka kemudian. Tubuhnya diangkat, meski tetap menghadap sang uchiha.

"aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan dirimu."

"aku tidak memintamu mengerti."

Lagi desah nafas kakashi bergelung di udara. Lelaki bermarga hatake bingung harus bagaimana. Rambut digusak kasar. Kakashi ingin marah, tapi hati takkuasa. Rasa sayangnya pada sasuke sudah pada tahap akut. Sampai mengucap kasar saja, kakashi taksanggup. Kakashi kecewa, pilihan sasuke membuat hatinya retak. Kalau saja bukan uzumaki naruto. Kalau saja lelaki yang dipilahnya lebih pantas dari naruto. Kkashi terima. Tapi ini, jangankan pantas. Mendekati kriteria saja. Tidak. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah naruto lakukan pada sasuke. Kakashi tetap tak mengerti awal mula bisa sampai seperti ini.

"aku tidak peduli kau menikah dengan siapa. Aku juga sudah lama menerima penolakanmu sasuke. Tapi ini, tidak masuk akal. Kau menolakku tapi memilih lelaki 40 tahu itu sebagai suami. Apa yang ada dalam kepalamu!"

Manik kelamnya bisa menangkap gelagat gusar pada kakashi. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan pria itu padanya. Meski begitu, sasuke sudah sangat jelas membatasi bagaimana perasaan itu berkembang. Dan itu berlalu jauh sebelum sang uchiha kenal dengan suaminya sekarang. Kiranya kakashi tahu bagaimana jatuh cinta, karena pria itu pernah merasakan. Jadi takperlu kan, sasuke menjelaskan alasannya memilih naruto. Mengingat itu akan menjadi cerita yang teramat panjang.

"kaubisa memilih siapapun. Tapi naruto. Demi apa sasuke. Dia punya istri dan anak. Menikahimu adalah jalan untuknya menikmati harta. Bagaimana kaubisa dengan mudah tertipu oleh orang seperti itu? Apa yang dia janjikan?"

Kakashi masih meracau. Panjang lebar kalimatnya diterima sasuke dengan senang hati. Dari awal sasuke mengakui kalau dia jatuh cinta pada naruto, kakashi sudah menolaknya setengah mati. Lelaki itu mengancam akan membenci sasuke jika dirinya dengan sengaja menikah dengan lelaki yang kata kakashi tidak baik. Tapi toh sasuke tetap melakukannya. Ketika kakashi harus bertugas di luar negeri. Tanpa persetujuan dari pria yang menjadi pengacaranya itu, sasuke menggelar acara sakral. Hanya dihadiri beberapa tamu undangan. Pun kabar itu tak disebar di media.

Lalu dari mana kakashi tahu? Pria yang dulunya adalah teman itachi itu selalu tahu tentang sasuke. Disembunyikan serapat apapun, pemuda yang kini menyandang predikat istri naruto itu sudah pasti menduga kalau kakashi cepat atau lamabt akan mengetahuinya. Jadi sekarang, mengelak pun percuma. Kakashi tidak akan diam meski sasuke melisankan berjuta pembelaan.

"kautahu alasannya. Dijelaskan dengan cara apapun, kautetap tidak akan menyetujuinya. Dan aku pun tidak peduli dengan pendapatmu."

"hah...!", kakashi sudah menduga sasuke akan berkata seperti itu. Kembali tubuh yang lebih kurus darinya itu dibawa dalam kungkungan. Satu tangannya membawa tangan sasuke tepat di dada. Katanya, "aku menerima semua keputusanmu. Bahkan ketika kau menolak perasaanku. Tapi sasuke, tolong jangan selalu membuat keputusan sendiri. Aku akan mencegahmu berbuat bodoh dan berakhir mebahayakan dirimu. Kebahagianmu adalah nomor satu meski itu bukan dengan diriku.

"jadi, tolong, jangan menganggapku sebagai orang asing lagi. Aku selalu ada dipihakmu, seperti apapun kau mencoba mengusir diriku."

Sasuke terhenyak. Ia ingat dulu kedekatannya dengan kakashi. Semenjak kakaknya meninggal hanya kakashi yang selalu di sisi. Lelaki itu bahkan pernah mengingkapkan rasa cintanya. Namun sasuke tolak dengan alasan dia tidak bisa melihat kakashi dengan cara yang sama. Kejadian itu membuat sasuke sadar tidak sadar menjaga jarak dengannya. Tidak ingin membuat kakashi lebih sakit karena penolakan cintanya. Sasuke pernah mencoba, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa memandang lelaki itu lebih dari kakak. Itulah mengapa keputusannya menjadi memepelai dari uzumaki naruto disembunyikan sasuke dari pria itu.

"maaf."

"maaf juga karena berbuat seperti ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau tersakiti."

"aku mengerti."

Kakashi mencoba memahami. Percuma mengatakan apapun sekarang karen apernikahan itu sudah terjadi. Dia hanya akan menguatkan tekad untuk melindungi sasuke lebih dari ini. Sebisa mungkin tidak membuatnya menangis, apalagi oleh orang-orang yang berpotensi membuatnya patah hati.

Satu kecup mendarat pada kepala sasuke. Kakashi memberi usapan sayang pada sang uchiha. Kecup sayang yang dulu sering sasuke dapat saat mereka masih dekat. Hatinya perlahan menghangat. Fakta kalau kakashi akan selalu dipihaknya membuat sasuke bernafas lega. Diantara sekian banyak orang, kakashi adalah yang paling tulus padanya. Walau harus sasuke akui, sampai kapanpun perasaannya pada sang hatake tidak akan berubah.

Kakashi beranjak. Memberi seulas senyum menenangkan, sembari membenarkan letak dasi merahnya. Sekali lagi usapan sayang bersarang di kepala uchiha muda. Melirik pada arlogi di pergelangan tangan kiri, dia meniti langkah. Tujuannya adalah pintu keluar. Pesannya pada sasuke, "aku akan berkunjung sesekali. Dan jangan berpiki untuk mengusirku dengan alasan kau ada rapat. Aku masih harus mengawasimu karena perusahaan ini belum sepenuhnya atas namamu."

Kakashi berlalu, sasuke bergumam terima kasih.

.

.

.

"jangan mengikutiku!"

Ino berang. Gadis lugu di hadapannya ini bebal. Dibilang untuk tidak mengekor padanya, tidak mempan. Mungkin otak gadis ini bermasalah sampai kalimat ino tidak bisa dicerna.

Namanya hyuuga hinata. Gadis lugu berponi rata itu selalu mengekor kemanapun sang uzumaki muda. Entah alasannya apa, pun dengan tujuan apa pemilik mank kecubung itu mengikutinya. Jelas ino jengah. Dia ingin sendiri. Masalah di rumahnya membuat ino malas terlibat dengan segala jenis konversasi. Apalagi diekori macam induk ayam begini. Apa gadis itu tidak malu. Padahal sudah dua kali dibentak, tekadnya tetap menggebu.

"ta-tapi, kupikir ino-chan butuh teman. "

"lagi-lagi itu! Aku tidak peduli. Pergi!"

Ino makin geram. Dia benci orang-orang semacam hinata. Apa gadis ini tidak tahu namanya privasi. Harus dengan apa agar si hyuuga itu mengerti. Kalau ino sedang butuh sendiri. Butuh ketenangan hati, bukan direcoki seperti ini.

"ta-tapi"

"aku yang pergi."

Ino beranjak. Gara-gara hinata, harinya tambah menyebalkan. Niat hati pergi ke atap sekolah untuk menyendiri gagal sudah. Keinginannya sekarang adalah lepas dari makhluk sadako barusan.

Ino melangkah perlahan. Kalau diingat-ingat, tingkah hinata semacam itu sudah berlangsung selama satu pekan. Entah mengapa gadis itu berinisiatif mengikutinya. Ino gagal paham. Dan kata-katanya barusan? Siapa yang butuh teman. Bukankah gadis itu sendiri tidak punya banyak teman. Salah sifat pemalunya. Hinata hyuuga tipe yang tidak bisa membaur pada semua orang.

Beda dengannya. Jelas ino bisa berteman dengan siapa saja. Saat sekolah dasar pun temannya cukup banyak. Alasan mengapa ino menyendiri sejak masuk smp karena kondisi di rumahnya. Ibu dan ayahnya sering bertengkar. Gara-gara tiap bulan kebutuhan rumah tangga membludak. Belum lagi gaya hidup ibunya yang suka berlebihan. Awalnya ino tidak peduli. Ia pikir begitu lah hidup. Ketidakharmonisan bisa terjadi.

Lama-lama, ia kesal. Dengan sikap ibunya, dengan sikap ayahnya yang seolah jadi orang paling menderita. Belum lagi lelaki itu begitu menuruti apa keinginan istrinya. Dan kebencian itu pun sedikit demi sedikit hadir dalam hatinya.

Ino benci dengan tingkah ibunya yang seolah orang kaya. Tidak tahu kalau sang ayah kerja banting tulang untuk menghidupi mereka. Ibunya sudah berubah. Dulu ia adalah wanita penyayang. Dulu ino selalu dapan pelukan. Tapi entah sejak kapan, wanita itu selalu uring-uringan. Mengeluhkan ini itu dengan suara keras. Ino tidak mengerti hal apa yang membuuat wanita itu berubah sedemikian rupa. Apa bertahun-tahun dalam kemiskinan bisa membuatnya frustasi sampai hampir gila?

Ino benci dengan tingkah ayahnya yang seolah menghamba pada istrinya. Apa dia tidak punya harga diri sampai harus selalu kalah pada wanita itu? Apa cintanya begitu dalam sampai selalu menuruti kemauan wanita itu? Tidakkah ayahnya berpikir kalau ino juga butuh uang untuk sekolah? Meski saat itu ayahnya menjadi salah satu pegawai di perusahaan ternama, bukan berarti dia punya kedudukan. Gajinya selama sebulan hanya pas-pasan. Tapi demi wanita yang dicintainya, ayahnya harus cari kerja ekstra. Hari yang seharusnya dimanfaatkan untuk kumpul keluarga, malah dimanfaatkan untuk cari penghasilan tambahan. Akibatnya ino jadi kurang perhatian. Belum lagi hampir tiap malam suara ibunya berdengung memekakan telinga. Ino muak.

Puncaknya adalah kemarin. Ketika ayahnya mengambil keputusan gila untuk menikah lagi. Parahnya calon mempelainya adalah lelaki. Dan umurnya hanya terpaut enam tahun dengannya. Dia ;ebih pantas jadi kakak ino daripada ibunya. Apa yang silakukan uchiha itu sampai ayahnya menerima tawaran untuk menikah dengannya? Kebenciannya pada sasuke adalah yang paling besar, karena menurutnya lelaki itu menyiram garam pada luka yang menganga. Memanfatkan keretakan keluarganya untuk menggaet sang ayah.

Tep.

Ino menghentikan langkah. Bukan tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi seseorang mengikutinya. Sejak ino pergi dari atap sekolah, di langkah kelimanya bisa ia rasa kalau gadis itu lagi-lagi mengikutinya. Dengan mengendap-endap. Dipikir suara nafasnya tidak bisa ino dengar apa.

"berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak mengikutiku, hah!"

Hina tersentak. Tidak menyangka kalau ino akan sadar dan membentaknya. Gadis itu tertunduk dengan wajah memerah. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Dengan suara bergetar, "a-aku tidak mengikutimu. A-aku hanya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas."

"kaupikir aku sebodoh itu sampai tidak sadar, hah!", serunya mara. Kepala ino hampir meledak karena kelakuan bosah satu ini. Dia benar-benar bebal. "jangan mengikutiku lagi! Atau aku akan memukulmu! Mengerti!"

.

.

.

Rumah bergaya klasik milik keluarga mikado terlihat ramai. Silih berganti, orang-orang berseragam membawa masuk segala jenis barang-barang elektronik. Mulai dari tv, kulkas, mesin cuci, dan masih banyak lagi. Seluruh anggota keluarga beserta para pembantunya tercengan, mengingat tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memesan bermacam barang. Seorang dari mereka, yang diketahui adalah tuan mikado bertanya pada salah satu pria berseragam itu. "maaf, tapi kami tidak memesan barang-barang ini dari perusahaan anda."

"ah!", pria itu menjawab dengan senyum sopan. "memang benar, tapi menurut nyonya shion, barang ini harus dikirimkan ke alamat ini."

"shion?"

Shion memasuki rumah itu dengan kepala terdongak. Penampilannya benar-benar layaknya orang kelas atas. Minidress merah tanpa lengan dengan ikat pinggang warna krem. Juga sebuah kalung bertahtakan mutiara, serta gelang dan anting senada. Jangan lupakan highhilss 7 cm keluaran merk ternama. Benar-benar mengubah imej seorang uzumaki shion, dari yang wanita biasa jadi wanita kolongmerat. Sekali lihat saja, semua orang bisa menakar berapa harga barang-barang yang wanita pirang itu kenakan. Puluhan juta.

"apa maksud semua ini!"

Pria paruh baya itu menatap berang pada putri tunggalnya. Dari gurat-gurat pada wajah keriputnya, bisa dipastikan kalau saat ini lelaki itu tengah marah besar. Alasannya, shion, dengan sangat tidak terhormat sudah berani meludahi wajahnya.

Shion tersenyum sinis. Takpeduli pada bentakan ayahnya. Tepat ketika itu, seorang wanita berusia lima puluhan menghampiri mereka. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, wanita yang merupakan ibu tiri shion itu mencoba meredam amarah suaminya. Sembari memberikan segelas air putih, kata-kata penenang keluar dari bibi yang mulai terlihat tua.

"tenangkan dirimu suamiku. Kaubisa membuat penyakit jantungmu kumat lagi."

Istri dari uzumaki naruto itu menatap rendah pada drama murahan di hadapannya. Dia muak dengan kelakuan ibu tiri dan ayahnya. Belum lagi, melihat bagaimana tatapan wanita itu padanya. Dulu, boleh saja mereka mengusir ia yang memilih menjadi istri dari lelaki biasa. Tapi sekarang, dengan kekayaan yang ia miliki saat ini, akan shion kembalikan semua penghinaan yang dulu ia terima.

"seperti yang ayah tahu, aku mengirimkan semua ini unttuk membuktikan bahwa aku bisa hidup tanpa bantuan ayah. Keluargaku sekarang sudah lebih dari kata mapan. Dan ayah tidak akan bisa lagi memandang diriku hina karena memilih naruto sebagai suami."

Nyonya mikado berang. Kelakuan shion sudah keterlaluan. Putri mana yang tega mengatakan hal semacam itu pada ayahnya. Bisa hidup tanpa bantuan ayah, katanya? Apa dia tidak berpikir sebelum bertemu dengan suaminya, semua kebutuhan shion ayahnya lah yang menanggunggnya?

"jaga mulutmu shion! Kautidak berhak bicara seperti itu pada ayahmu!"

"kau yang jaga mulutmu! Orang asing sepertimu tidak berhak menasehatiku!"

Ditengah tarikan nafasnya, tuan mikado menatap tajam pada putri dari istri pertamanya. Beginikah cara seorang anak membalas semua pengorbanan ayahnya? Hanya karena cinta, shion tega berkata kasar pada ayahnya. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah membesarkan putri dengan sifat demikian.

"pergi! Bawa kembali semua barang yang kaubawa!"

Senyum sinis itu terkembang untuk kali kedua. Shion membalikan badan. Dia hendak melangkah keluar dari kediaman itu. "terserah ayah mau diapakan barang-barang ini. Aku tidak peduli."

Tepat saat shion keluar dari rumah itu, tuan mikado terkapar. Jeritan istrinya bahkan bisa shion dengar dari luar pagar.

.

.

.

Naruto melajukan mobilnya dalam diam. Sesekali netra biru itu menelisik penumpang yang kini tengah termenung memikirkan entah apa. Inginnya menginterupsi karena sejatinya pria pirang itu tidak menyukai kecanggungan. Namun urung, saat melihat rupa lelah itu beberapa kali mendesahkan nafas panjang.

Jalanan di depan sana tak sekali pun membuat Naruto tertarik untuk fokus. Entah sejak kapan hatinya gelisah tiap melihat rupa itu murung. Selama tinggal bersama, dia tahu sedikit kebiasaan istri keduanya jika tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dirinya tahu, rasa simpati yang dulu pernah dimilikinya perlahan berubah jadi sesuatu yang lebih kompleks. Sejak memutuskan menerima tawaran untuk seiya sekata dalam satu ikatan, mau takmau Naruto pun mencoba menerima kehadiran Uchiha muda itu sebagai seseorang yang lain. Yang dalam konteks lebih intim. Yang bukan lagi atasan kerja, melainkan pendamping sehidup semati. Dia mencoba menghargai Sasuke sebagaimana dia menghargai Shion. Menempatkan dua orang itu dalam satu ruang hati yang sama.

Lirikan kali ini tertangkan retina Sasuke. Naruto gelagapan dan mencari pengalihan lain dengan fokus pada lampu lalu lintas. Merah. Mobilnya spontan berhenti. Sedikit sentakan karena sejak tadi Naruto larut dalam lamunan.

"Kautidak apa-apa?", Sasuke bertanya setelah ia merapikan posisinya. Atensinya kini penuh terpusat pada suami tercinta.

"Ya. Maaf, sedikit melamun tadi."

Begitu jawabnya, tapi Sasuke tidak percaya. Bukan tidak sadar. Sasuke malah menikmati tiap lirikan yang Naruto tunjukkan padanya. Sasuke senang, karena sedikit demi sedikit Naruto mau memberi perhatian padanya. Padahal dulu ia tidak mengharap terlalu jauh seperti itu. Menjadi pendamping dan melayaninya sepenuh hati adalah keinginannya. Tanpa balasan pun tak apa. Tapi gelagat Naruto dari hari ke hari malah sebaliknya. Dia lelaki yang pengertian. Semua sikapnya menunjukkan ketulusan. Meski Sasuke tahu bahwa segala afeksi itu bukan berupa rasa cinta, Sasuke tetap senang.

"Kalau lelah biar aku saja yang menyetir."

"Tidak perlu, kausudah kerja seharian. Rapat tadi pagi juga pasti menguras pikiran."

Lelaki pirang itu kembali fokus pada lampu lalu lintas. Masih 10 detik sampai warnanya berubah. Tidak menyadari jika Sasuke sedikit mendekatkan diri padanya.

"Naruto.". suara lirih itu sontak membuat netra biru Naruto mengalihkan perhatian. Dan cup. Satu kecupan lembut mendarat pada bibir kenyal miliknya. Sasuke menciumnya tepat ketika lampu berubah warna.

Naruto terpana. Dadanya berdentum mengerikan. Seingatnya ia adalah seorang lelaki berusia 40 tahun yang sudah punya istri dan anak. Tapi mengapa satu kecupan dari Sasuke membuatnya merasa kembali ke masa muda. Di mana gairah cinta itu merebak seperti harum bunga mekar. Letupan-letupan kecil dalam perutnya menggelitik nikmat. Dan lagi, senyum menawan itu mengunci pupilnya pada satu titik. Sasuke laki-laki. Naruto tahu. Yang tidak dia tahu, sejak kapan dirinya beraksi pada Sasuke sedemikian rupa?

Ah, mungkin sejak malam pertama.

"Ayo jalan. Kau tidak mau kalau pengemudi di belakang sana menggedor kaca mobil kita kan?"

Aish... apa yang dia pikirkan.

.

.

.

Mereka baru sampai ketika jarum jam menunjukkan waktu makan malam. Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Mereka sibuk memikirkan kejadian di mobil tadi. Siapa yang menyangka kalau seorang Sasuke berani mencium Naruto begitu. Walau mereka sudah terikat, sepertinya Sasuke bukan tipe yang suka nyosor duluan.

Mengingat itu titik-titik eritema seketika menjalar. Rmemenuhi pipi masing-masing insan yang masih saja diam tanpa kata. Keduanya, tanpa kesepakatan menghela nafas bersama. begitu sadar, mereka saling pandang dalam sekejap dan kembali membuang muka. Dengan pipi masing-masing makin merona. sepertinya tahu apa yang masing-masing pikirkan.

Begitu sampai di ruang makan, sudah ada Shion dan segala macam hidangan. Wanita itu seperti tadi pagi, menggunakan dandanan yang elegan. Padahal ini hanya acara makan biasa. Mungkin tabiat ketika masih jadi orang kaya kembali muncul ke permukaan. Matanya awas melihat segala jenis perubahan pada dua pria berbeda usia. Istri pertama Uzumaki Naruto itu menangkap ada yang tidak beres dari mereka berdua.

"A-aku mau mandi dulu. kalian makan lah. Tidak usah menungguku.", Sasuke langsung menghilang begitu kalimatnya selesai dalam satu nafas. Dia menuju kamar pribadinya di lantai dua. Alibi 'mau mandi' memang yang pertama kali terlintas kala manik birunya menangkap ketidaksukaan Shion padanya.

Bukan. Sasuke bukan takut dengan pandangan benci itu. Ia hanya takingin lepas kendali terhadap tatapan seperti itu. Dia risih. Dan mungkin, sedikit banyak tatap mata semacam itu mengingatkan bagaimana dulu keluarga ayah dan ibunya menyalahkan dia atas segala kecelakan yang terjadi.

Mengingat itu, air muka Sasuke menyendu. Buru-buru Sasuke memasuki kamarnya. Mengunci pintu dari dalam. Melempar tas kerja sembarangan. Melepas segala yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Dan menenggelamkan diri pada guyuran shower kamar mandi.

Di lain pihak. Naruto tengah bersiteru dengan istri pertamanya. ia jengah, baru pulang dan sudah ditanya macam-macam. Secinta apapun Naruto pada wanita yang dipinangnya bertahun silam, tetap saja ada rasa kesal jika tiap hari harus dicurigai setiap dirinya pulang kerja.

"Jadi, pasti terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian kan!?", nadanya meninggi. Amarah Shion sudah ada di ujung kepala. Setelah beriteru dengan keluarganya siang tadi, ditambah melihat pemandangan malu-malu dari Naruto dan Sasuke, Shion makin berang. Rasa kesalnya dia lamiaskan pada pintu kamar tak berpelitur di belakangnya.

Naruto melepas dasi yang membelit lehernya. Ia mesa gerah dan sesak. "Memang kenapa kalau terjadi sesuatu!"

Mata hijau pucat Shion menajam. Tidak menyangka jika Naruto malah balik menantangnya dengan mengatakan hal demikian. Selama ini tidap kali Shion bertanya, lelaki itu selalu berusaha menenangkan semua kecurigaannya. Tapi hari ini berbeda. Makin besar lah rasa curiga dalam dadanya.

"Kau! Apa yang kalian lakukan!". Satu jarinya menuding Naruto yang kini mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Apalagi! Kausudah bisa membayangkannya sendiri kan? sampai-sampai kau harus mencurigai kami tadi. Jadi tidak perlu bertanya pun seharusnya kautahu apa yang kami lakukan!"

Naruto kembang kempis lantaran baru saja berteriak. Tepat di depan wajah Shion yang makin memerah marah. Mulutnya terbuka tidak percaya. Lelaki yang dicintainya tega berbuat seperti itu di belakangnya. "Aku menyuruhmu menikah dengannya! Bukan jatuh cinta padanya!"

Naruto mencoba mengalah. Ia pejamkan matanya guna meredam kekesalan yang menelusupi dada. Tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Shion, bagaimana mungkin wanita ini memintanya menikahi seorang lelaki tanpa perasaan. Memangnya dia kira Naruto sebajingan apa? Sekalipun dirinya tidak mencintai sang Uchiha, paling tidak ada rasa kasih untuknya. Dan Naruto mencoba memberikan itu pada istri keduanya.

"Dengarkan aku Naruto! sampai kau bermain hati dengannya, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku pergi darimu!"

 _Deg._

Bibir Naruto terkatup. Ini yang membuat Naruto selalu kalah sebagai seorang pria. Satu kalimat dari wanita itu saja bisa mengguncang seluruh jiwanya. Apalagi jika benar Shion melakukan apa yang baru saja diucap. Entah akan seperti apa.

Senyum Shion terpulas. Dia menang sekarang. Naruto tidak akan pernah mampu kehilangan dirinya. Mengandalkan rasa cinta yang lelaki itu punya, dia merasa bisa mengendalikan Naruto luar dan dalam. Dengan kalimat ini pula lah, dia berhasil membuat Naruto menikahi Sasuke. Maka dari itu, akan ia gunakan kalimat ini juga untuk membuat Naruto tetap menjadi milikinya.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

PS: terima kasih buat yang sudah review, fav, dan follow, kapan-kapan saya akan balas reviewnya, hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke hanya terbangun untuk sekedar menenggak air minum di dapur. Namun, ketika ia melewati ruang keluarga dan melihat layar elsidi masih menyala, rasa penasaran pun muncul. Terbaring sosok Naruto tanpa selimut. Pria pirang itu terlihat sangat lelah dengan mata tertutup.

Merasa ada yang perlu dilakukan, Sasuke segera menggiring dirinya ke kamar. Mengambil satu set selimut dan bantal. Berencana memberikannya pada Naruto agar tak kedinginan.

Jam dinding, tepat menggantung di atas televisi mengatakan bahwa tengah malam sudah lewat. Setelah ia menyelimuti suaminya, Sasuke berniat mematikan tayangan berita. Kembali dilihatnya paras rupawan pria berusia empat puluhan itu lama. Sedikit mencelos karena malam ini, lagi, Naruto harus tidur di ruang keluarga.

Bukan sekali dua kali Sasuke mendapati keadaan begini. Tiap Naruto dapat jatah untuk tidur dengan istri pertamanya, pasti berakhir dengan Naruto memilih pergi. Entah sengaja atau diusir, jelasnya Sasuke tidak mengerti. Dia hanya berpikir, pasti berat kalau hal ini terus terjadi. Bukannya Sasuke tidak terbersit niatan untuk membuat si pirang pindah ke kamarnya, hanya saja ia tidak enak hati. Pembagian jatah tidur sudah diatur sejak mereka tinggal di sini. Sasuke juga tidak keberatan meski seminggu hanya bisa tidur dengan Naruto dua kali.

Baru saja, dirinya hendak kembali. Kernyitan di dahi Naruto menandakan pria itu bangun dari mimpi. "Sasuke?"

Merasa terpanggil, tubuhnya sontak berhenti. Mata biru itu dikucek tiga kali. Sasuke menunggu, masih dalam posisi berdiri.

Netra digulir pelan, sedikit heran mengapa dirinya berakhir di sofa ruang keluarga. Perasaan sebelum ini ia sudah masuk kamar untuk tiduran. Ah! Ada sedikit pertengkaran dengan istri pertamanya. Alasan mengapa ia berakhir seperti sekarang.

Ditatapnya lelaki yang jadi pendamping hidup kedua. Berdiri kaku seolah menunggunya berakata-kata. Naruto sempat terpana pada manik malam yang berkilat tertimpa keremangan cahaya. Mengapa malam ini Sasuke begitu memesona? Apakah efek mengantuknya belum sirna, sehingga dirinya berimajinasi ke mana-mana.

"Aku tidak tahu kamu belum tidur."

"Hanya terbangun. Dan..."

"Menydihkan ya. Tiap malam harus tidur di sofa. Melihatku seperti ini kaupasti merasa kasihan.". Helah nafas panjang mengakhiri kalimatnya. Posisi duduk Naruto rapikan, pria itu menundukkan kepala. Raut wajahnya begitu lelah.

"Tidak juga.". Suara detik merayap. Konversasi dihentikan sementara. Naruto terlihat mengusak kepala. Keheningan langsung menyergap. Sasuke sedikit tidak tega dengan nasib orang tercintanya. Katanya, "Mau kopi?"

.

.

.

Keduanya berakhir menonton teve bersama. Meski tetap diam, sembari meneguk kopi dari cangkirnya. Dua mata beda warna itu sesekali curi-curi pandang. Sampai terkadang mereka tanpa sengaja bertatap muka. Untuk kemudian malu sendiri dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

Bermenit dalam kecanggungan, juga kantuk yang tidak kunjung datang. Sasuke merasa perlu memecah hening tak berkesudahan. Ia tarik perhatian Naruto dengan satu deheman. "Ehm."

Kode ditangkap. Naruto sontak mengalihkan tatap.

"Sudah malam. Bukankah sebaiknya kita tidur saja?"

Namun fokus Naruto bukan pada ucapan. Melainkan wajah sang pemuda yang membuatnya tiba-tiba bergairah. Maklum saja, sudah beberapa hari ia tidak dapat sentuhan. Malam-malamnya dengan Shion hanya berisi pertengkaran.

"Kaubisa tidur di kamarku, kalau memang tidak keberatan."

Telapak tangan tan terangkat. Sadar tidak sadar wajah Naruto mendekat. Rentang jarak diretas. Dengan sayunya pandangan, beberapa inchi lagi bibir delima itu dicecap.

"Aku tidak memak..."

Cup.

Bibir itu dilumat mesra. Sasuke sampai terbeliak kaget seketika. Bola matanya hampir menggelinding saking tidak percaya. Kegiatan intim mereka hanya terjadi di malam pertama. Dan satu kecupan di mobil saja. Itu pun Sasuke harus menahan malu setelahnya. Tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan seberingas ini padanya. Berpikir pun tidak pernah.

Nafas memberat. Bibi masih dikecap. Lidah Naruto menelusup masuk bertingkah. Meresapi tiap geliat lidah yang Sasuke perbuat.

Tangan mengepal. Dalam hati merapal, ini mimpi atau kenyataan. Keintiman ini sungguhkah Naruto yang melakukan. Atau hanya sekedar bunga tidur semata. Kalau iya, Sasuke tidak ingin bangun selamanya.

Bibir dilepaskan. Mulut mereka tersambung dengan benang saliva. Gairah itu masih membara. Di matanya, hanya terefleksi seorang Uchiha. Bagaimana wajah itu disepuh eritema. Memerah panas akan nikmat setelah percumbuan. Gulir mata mengunjungi bagian leher yang terbuka. Merasa tertarik, kepala ditelusupkan ke sana. Membaui satu bagian tubuh yang membuat Sasuke mendesah-desah. Tidak sampai di sana, bahkan Naruto dengan berani membuat leher itu ternoda.

Saking terbuainya, Sasuke sampai melesapkan tangan. Meremat mesra ramput pirang suaminya. Pertanda kalau ia begitu menikmati perlakuan Naruto padanya.

"Nghhh... ahhh..."

Lolosnya erangan, memicu semangat Naruto. Lelaki itu makin berani dengan memeluk pinggang pasangannya. Menyingkap fabrik yang dikenakannya. Menjelajahi tiap bagian pada tubuh yang kini masuk dalam nafsu dunia. Jemarinya gemas. Meremas dua puting susu merah muda. Sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pemiliknya.

Entah kegilaan macam apa. Malam ini mereka terlarut dalam birahi semata.

.

.

.

 **Istri Kedua**

Naruto

Masashi Kishimoto

Narusasu/Rate T-M/BL

 _-af-_.

.

.

Masih sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Sasuke adalah pria sibuk dengan segudang agenda. Maklum, bos besar sepertiya tidak pernah jauh dari kegiatan menguras tenaga. Bukan hanya tenaga fisik, namun juga isi kepala. Karena itulah, pukul 12 tepat perutnya mulai orkestra. Satu tombol ditekan lama, disambungkan dengan keberadaan wanita muda di luar sana.

"Bawakan aku makan siang, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan sekarang.", katanya.

Lima belas menit kemudian. Pintu kantornya diketuk tiga. Setelah kata masuk darinya, orang dari luar memberanikan diri menginjak wilayah kekuasaannya.

"Letakkan saja di meja, kaubisa keluar sekarang."

Namun hanya sunyi yang ia dapatkan. Entitas lain dalam ruangannya sama sekali tidak melakukan pergerakan. Menghela nafas pasrah, Sasuke kembali bicara. "Aku tahu kaukhawatir. Tapi bisakah jangan ganggu aku sekarang?"

Kembali sunyi Sasuke terima. Sosok itu sama sekali bergeming dari tempatnya. Membuat jengah. Dengan kasar lelaki muda itu tutup berkas yang tengah ditandatanganinya. "Sampai kapan kaumau berdiri di sana, Saku – "

Bukan seseorang dalam pikirannya. Ternyata sosok itu adalah lelaki pirang dengan senyum mataharinya.

"– ra".

Seolah getar suara Sasuke beberapa saat lalu baru masuk auditorinya, Naruto melaksanakan titah. Meletakkan nampan berisi satu porsi makan siang di meja. Dihadiahi kerjap tidak percaya, Naruto malah terkekeh dengan tawa khasnya. Membuat Sasuke segera sadar bahwa kurang pantas mengagumi sosok suami sendiri di tempat kerja.

Lihat saja penampilan Naruto. Kemeja navy dengan dasi merah yang sengaja dilonggarkan. Gulungan lengan baju sampai sepertiga lengan. Celana bahan hitam membalut kaki jenjang. Serta sepatu mengkilap membungkus jemari kakinya. Pesona Uzumaki Naruto tidak patut dilewatkan. Apalagi dengan senyum charming menyejukkan. Harus Sasuke akui, suaminya ini memang sangat menawan.

"Maaf saja, aku bukan Sakura."

Sepuh merah merambah cepat. Sasuke buru-buru memaling wajah. Takut ketahuan. Masa direktur sepertinya, merasa salting hanya karena melihat suami menghantar makanan. Bisa malu tujuh turunan.

"Tidak baik berdiam diri di balik meja. Makanlah. Aku baru akan pergi setelah kau menghabiskan semuanya."

"Ehm... hn."

Berkas-berkas disinkirkan. Sudip pada nampan yang tadi Naruto bawa disentuh perlahan. Dengan telaten Sasuke menyuap tiap isi nasi dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya pelan-pelan. Ada rasa senang atas perhatian yang Naruto beri untuknya. Walau – sekal lagi – ia tahu, ini hanya untuk basa-basi belaka. Tetap saja, kesempatan semacam ini takboleh disia-siakan. Berlama-lama dengan Naruto adalah satu dari banyak agenda yang tidak boleh dilewatkan.

Naruto terlihat sibuk dengan berkas bawaannya sendiri. Mata birunya jeli mengamati. Itu adalah hasil dari divisi pengadaan barang untuk bulan ini. Memang, sejak menikah dengan Sasuke Naruto menjabat sebagai kepala divisi. Tidak ada alasan khusus seperti karena dia suami dari direktur, tapi memang kinerja Naruto cukup baik untuk menempati posisi ini.

Namun bukan hal itu yang menyebabkannya ada di sini sekarang. Berkas laporan hanya menjadi alasan. Sejatinya Naruto memang berniat mengunjungi Sasuke untuk sekedar memberi perhatian. Balas jasa karena beberapa hari ini pria muda itu selalu menemaninya saat ia dan istri pertamanya berselisih paham.

Juga... ehm untuk kejadian beberapa hari silam. Ketika Naruto akhirnya bisa melepas hasrat terpendam. Bagaimana pun, ketegangannya dengan Shion jelas membuatnya kurang belaian. Ia berterima kasih, berkat Sasuke keinginannya bisa terpuaskan.

Detik dalam keheningan. Sasuke sesekali mencuri lirikan. Naruto terlalu menekuni pekerjaannya sampai taksadar kalau Sasuke sudah selesai makan siang.

"Ehm!", pria Uchiha meminta perhatian.

"Ah. Kausudah selesai?"

"Ya!". Sasuke menanti gerak-gerik Naruto selanjutnya. Lelaki itu tengah menata diri untuk mendekat kemudian. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kausampaikan?"

Naruto mengulum senyum. Matanya menyipit kala wajah itu dihiasi lengkung. "Hanya laporan bulanan. Kaubisa mengeceknya kapan-kapan. Seharusnya ini kuserahkan pada sekretarismu, tapi sepertinya ada kesempatan untuk langsung bertemu denganmu. Jadi sekalian saja."

Meski sekejap, rona wajah Sasuke disepuh merah. Kalau bukan kontrol diri yang luar biasa, sudah dipastikan seperti apa wajahnya sekarang. terkutuklah Naruto dengan segala pesonanya.

"Kau ingin... bertemu denganku?"

Bukankah sebelumnya sudah dikatakan bahwa meskipun Naruto adalah kepala divisi, dia tidak bisa seenaknya bertemu Sasuke apalagi keluar masuk ruang kerjanya. Kalau hanya menyerahkan laporan, memang biasa dititipkan pada Sakura. Sasuke akan mengeceknya kemudian. Jika ada kesalahan, barulah yang bersangkutan dipanggil keruangannya.

Oleh karena itu, meski tiap hari bertemu Naruto di rumah, jarang mereka saling sapa kalau sudah dalam lingkungan kerja. Wajar bukan jika Sasuke bertanya. Apalagi alasan Naruto mengunjunginya hanya sekedar bertegur sapa. Hal yang jarang – hampir tidak pernah – mereka lakukan di tempat kerja.

"Ya. Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Ti-tidak. Maksudku, aku... kita bertemu tiap hari di rumah. Jadi ku-kupikir ada alasan lain. Mungkin?"

Naruto tidak segera menjawab. Ia terdiam menyusun kalimat. Baru saat detik ke sekian, lelaki bermanik samudra itu angkat bicara. "Hmm... aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena perhatianmu selama ini. Bukan hal mudah mengatakan ini di rumah. Kautahu, bahkan Shion sudah siap mencabikku jika terlibat obrolan ringan denganmu."

"Kau tidak mau... membuatnya cemburu?", geletar senang akan kalimat Naruto sebelumnya musnah sudah. Mengapa jika menyangkut Shion, Naruto, sadar tidak sadar selalu berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Mungkinkah cintanya terlalu bersar?

"Bu-bukan begitu." Ah! Salah bicara dia. "Y-yah... maaf jika menyinggungmu. Shion memang pencemburu. Tapi bukan itu maksudku. Selama ini kaubegitu perhatian padaku. Tidak adil jika hanya kau yang aktif dalam hubungan ini. Setidaknya aku juga harus memberikan hal yang sama padamu. Meskipun tidak mungkin sebanyak yang kauberi padaku. Kita bahkan hanya bisa saling bicara saat malam tiba, atau saat aku bermalam ditempatmu. Itu pun jika kerjaanmu tidak menumpuk. Hampir tidak ada waktu bagiku untuk mengenalmu."

"Naruto...", Sasuke berpaling muka. Merasa malu karena tersentuh hanya dengan kata-kata. "Sudah naluriku berlaku seperti itu padamu.", lirihnya.

"Karena itulah, wajar pula bukan, jika aku berbuat seperti ini. Meski tidak seharusnya melakukan ini di kantor, daripada tidak sama sekali."

"Terima kasih."

Satu senyuman dan Naruto sukses berdebar takkaruan.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi, remaja Hyuuga itu membuntutinya. Sudah berkali dikatakan bahwa dirinya tidak suka ada orang lain yang berusaha masuk dalam kehidupannya. Tetap saja, gadis bermanik lavender itu menempel macam surat dengan perangkonya. Ino sampai tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Segala bentakan sudah ia keluarkan, Namun Hinata Hyuuga masih saja kebal. Mungkin harus ada sedikit kekerasan, baru gadis itu sadar bahwa Ino tidak main-main dalam mengeluarkan ancaman.

"Kau itu bebal ya! Aku sudah sering bilang untuk tidak mengikutiku!". Kini keduanya sedang ada di tikungan tangga. Waktu istirahat tidak membuat Ino mengurungkan niat untuk menghardik perempuan yang jelas-jelas mengusik kehidupannya. "Kau itu bodoh hah!"

"A-aku tidak mengikutimu!", tergagap. Memang dasar sifat pemalunya. Hinata hanya merunduk mendapat tatap tajam dari manik hijau toska.

"Kalau bukan mengikuti lalu apa? Mengekoriku, begitu?"

"A-aku hanya merasa kalau-"

"Hentikan ocehanmu itu Hyuuga. Aku muak mendengarnya!"

"Ta-tapi... kupikir..."

"Dengar Hyuuga,", telunjuk kanan diacungkan. Tepat menunjuk pada wajah sang violet dengan sangat tidak sopan. "Aku tidak ingat pernah melakukan sesuatu padamu sampai-sampai kauharus mengikutiku begini. Jadi hentikan ini dan jangan ganggu aku. Mengerti!". Ino hendak pergi. Merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Hinata sudah pasti dan harus mengerti. Bahwa kelakuannya ini amat sangat Uzumaki muda itu benci.

Namun, balik langkahnya tak sempurna. Satu pergelangan tangan dicekal si bebal keturunan Hyuuga. Hinata dengan berani menepis jarak yang sengaja Ino cipta.

"Tunggu!", lantangnya. Kerlip mata di sekitar mereka fokus seketika. Pada dua manusia berjenis kelamin wanita. Entah pertengkaran macam apa, pikir mereka. "Aku tidak berniat mengusikmu. Aku hanya ingin jadi temanmu. Maksudku... kau bahkan tidak pernah sekali pun terlibat dalam kelas. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikanmu. Tidak bisa menganggap orang yang pertama kali menyapaku, seolah merasa terasing dan sendirian."

Hijau toska itu melebar. Retinanya mengecil mendengar penuturan dari gadis pengganggu –menurutnya. Apa-apaan dengan tatap mata yang seolah merasa kasihan. Mengapa Hinata tidak menyingkir seperti yang lain saja. Mengapa bocah, yang bahkan gagap bicara merasa kalau dirinya sendirian?

"Berhenti bicara HYUUGA!". Ino berang. Disentaknya lengan ringkih gadis Hyuuga. Hinata terhuyung, lantaran mengerahkan tenaga. Salahkan tubuhnya yang dari kecil memang sakit-sakitan. Sekali dorong, Hinata bisa jatuh terjengkang.

Benar saja. Satu pijakannya goyah. Disusul keseimbangan tubuhnya lemah. Hinata hampir terguling jika saja punggungnya tidak menabrak dinding di belakangnya. "Argh!"

Erang sakit itu sontak menarik rasa penasaran semua siswa yang memang sejak tadi ada di sana. Dua gadis SMP yang tengah berseteru, seketika jadi pusat perhatian. Bisik-bisik tidak menyenangkan segera menguar. Sosok Uzumaki muda seolah dijadikan tersangka, meski nyatanya itu benar.

Mengabaikan Hinata yang butuh pertolongan, Ino hanya bisa mendecih tidak terima. Dia yang diganggu di sini, mengapa semua menyalahkan. Gara-gara Hinata Hyuuga, gadis pirang itu jadi peran antagonis sekarang. Maka sekalian saja, "Sekali lagi kau mengangguku, aku tidak akan segan menyakitimu lebih dari ini.", serunya.

Hinata terpaku sejenak. Rasa sakit masih ditubuhnya masih terasa, meski sakit hatinya lebih kentara. Hampir saja air mata itu menetes, ketika Uzumaki Ino berlari dari hadapannya. "Ino-chan..."

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Namun Ino masih dengan jelas mengingat perseteruannya dengan Hinata. Apa yang gadis itu lihat dalam dirinya? Mengapa Hinata begitu ngoto masuk dalam kehidupannya Hal apa yang pernah Ino lakukan untuknya. Juga, ada sedikit sesal membuat gadis itu terluka. Meski dalam hati ia berkata – bahwa itu semua salah Hinata.

Pusing dengan itu, remaja pirang memilih melangkah dari ranjang. Seharian suntuk di kamar membuatnya merasa perlu menyegarkan tenggorokkan. Memang benar, kegiatannya hanya seputar kamar dan sekolah. Selain itu, Ino hanya akan keluar jika waktunya makan. Itu pun setelah semua orang pergi dengan masing-masing urusan.

Melangkah dalam diam, perlahan menuruni anak tangga. Rumah kosong seolah tiada penghuni. Paling ayahnya tengah berkutat dengan pekerjaan. Ibunya nonton TV di ruang keluarga. Lalu pria itu, kh tidak ada urusan.

Ini lebih baik daripada harus berpapasan dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Namun ketika ia menuruni anak tangga terakhir, ia mendengar suara bentakan. Ini suara ibunya. Dari arah ruang kerja. Apa yang ibunya lakukan. Mengapa ia berteriak? Pada siapa?

Menuruti rasa penasaran, Ino mendekat. Ruang kerja tepat berada di sebelah tangga. Berhadapan dengan ruang keluarga. Tidak heran kalau Ino bisa dengar.

"... apa kaubilang! Kaulupa perjanjiannya hah!"

Itu adalah penggalan suara ibunya. Perjanjian apa? Makin penasaran lah ia. Telinganya sengaja Ino dekatkan untuk mendengar lebih banyak. Sepelan mungkin supaya yang di dalam tidak menyadari kalau Ino menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Lalu kenapa kau membatasi penggunaan kartu kreditku! Jangan macam-macam Sasuke, aku bisa meminta Naruto menceraikanmu saat ini juga!"

Cerai?

.

.

.

"Lalu kenapa kau membatasi penggunaan kartu kreditku! Jangan macam-macam Sasuke, aku bisa meminta Naruto menceraikanmu saat ini juga!"

Sasuke mencoba sabar dengan bentakan yang ia terima. Wanita ini, apa tidak bisa bicara pelan-pelan? Adalah apa yang saat ini ia pikirkan.

Shion tiba-tiba saja masuk saat Sasuke harus menyelesaikan laporan. Tangannya sontak terhenti melakukan pekerjaan begitu bentakan pertama Sasuke dapat dari istri pertama suaminya. Bukan lelaki itu tidak tahu tujuan wanita berusia akhir tiga puluhan ini mendatanginya. Tentu saja Uchiha muda ini sadar. Sangat malah. Alasannya sederhana. Dalam satu bulan, pengeluaran kartu kredit Shion sudah melebihi batas toleransinya. Itu pun dengan tujuan tidak jelas. Ke mana dan digunakan untuk apa. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke mengambil langkah dengan membatasi jumlah yang bisa Shion gunakan.

Sekarang, wanita itu protes tidak terima. Marah-marah tidak karuan.

"Ancamanmu tidak berguna saat ini. Aku dan Naruto tidak akan bercerai sampai satu tahun mendatang.", Sasuke menatap tepat pada wanita yang kini tengah bersinis ria di hadapannya. Pekerjaannya dianggurkan total.

Bersidekap. Satu seringai Shion beri untuk istri kedua suaminya. "Katakan itu setelah selama dua bulan ini kaubelum menepati janjimu memberiku 30 persen warisan yang kaumiliki. Ingat Sasuke, kausuduah menandatangani surat pernyataan itu."

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku masih ingat dengan sangat jelas. Aku pun tidak berencana ingkar."

Suara laci dibuka. Sasuke mengeluarkan map hijau dengan selembar kertas bermaterai dari dalamnya. Surat pernyatan. Begitu yang tertera.

"Di sini dikatakan aku akan memberikan 30 persen warisanku padamu dengan jaminan menjadi istri Naruto selama 12 bulan. Selama itu pula, aku dan Naruto tidak bisa bercerai, kecuali aku dengan sengaja beritikat mengingkari janji yang telah kubuat. Dan pemberian warisan itu berlaku 2 kali lipat jika aku melanggarnya."

Sasuke mebacakan itu dengan lantang dihadapan Shion yang kini tersenyum meremehkan.

"Lihat! Sekarang kau melanggarnya. Membatasi penggunaan kartu kredit yang seharusnya menjadi hakku seperti ini sama saja dengan melanggar perjanjian, bukan?"

Menghela nafas. Kertas bermaterai itu kembali Sasuke letakkan di tempatnya. Sedikit jeda untuk Sasuke membalas kata wanita yang lebih tua. "Memang benar, tapi itu jika kartu kredit yang kaugunakan memang adalah 30 persen warisan yang seharusnya kuberikan."

"Apa?"

"Dalam pernyataanku tidak ada tanggal tepatnya kapan aku harus memberikan warisan itu. Lagipula, baru di ulang tahun ke 21 warisan itu resmi atas namaku dan itu masih 6 bulan lagi. Sampai saat ini, semua harta yang kumiliki masih dikelola oleh pengacaraku. Untuk menghindari kebocoran perjanjian ini, aku terpaksa membatasi penggunaan kartu kredit milikmu agar pengacaraku tidak curiga dan membatalkan namaku sebagai pewaris tunggal harta kekayaan orang tuaku. Jadi, kartu kredit yang kaugunakan sekarang itu masih atas namaku. Dan aku harus berhati-hati menggunakannya."

Mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, Shion memicing tajam. Ia geram, merasa dipermainkan oleh pemuda bau kencur di hadapannya. Sasuke masih dengan tenang melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jadi, Shion atas dasar itu aku sama sekali tidak melanggar perjanjian yang kubuat."

Dengan gemetar, Shion berkata. "Kau mempermainkanku?". Dari suaranya, jelas wanita itu marah.

"Kau lah yang termakan permainanmu sendiri. Atau harus kuingatkan bahwa kausendiri yang datang padaku, menawariku untuk jadi istri kedua suamimu dengan syarat tidak masuk akal itu? Dari awal aku hanya mengikuti alur yang kaubuat. Menjadi pihak ketiga sekaligus antagonis dalam sebuah cerita.

"Tapi lihat, bukannya keadaan rumah tanggamu membaik. Yang kusaksikan selama ini hanya pertengkaranmu memuncak tiap hari. Putrimu pun menjauhimu. Kauterlalu egois Shion. Tidak melihat bahwa kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan Naruto.", lanjutnya. Entah mengapa Sasuke sedikit geram mengingat bagaimana dulu wanita pirang itu menawarkan Naruto seolah pria itu barang.

"Kau tidak berhak mengomentari perbuatanku, karena kausendiri terlibat Sasuke.", tangannya mengepal. Wajah cantik itu memerah marah mendengar konvrontasi sang pewaris Uchiha.

"Benar. Karena itu lah, tahan amarahmu selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Jangan samp – "

PRANG!

.

.

.

Ia salah dengar. Telinganya pasti sedang bermasalah. Atau ini adalah delusi karena dirinya terlalu lelah. Benar. Semua yang Ino dengar adalah kesalahpahaman. Mungkin ini mimpi dan semacamnya.

Bagaimana mungkin... ibunya tega... menjual sang ayah hanya demi harta warisan?

Ini mimpi –

PRANG!

– kan?

"Ah!"

Segera ia menyikir dari tempat kejadian. Bisa gawat kalau ia ketahuan menguping pembicaraan. Ino berlari ke kamarnya. Mengunci diri, merenungi apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Inginnya dia percaya bahwa semua itu adalah bohong belaka. Belakangan memang ibunya terobsesi dengan harta. Tapi, sampa tega menjual suaminya? Ini sangat tidak diisangka.

Airmata meleleh seiring Ino memikirkan tiap penggal kata. Dirinya tidak percaya, namun semua itu nyata. Rasa sakit ini buktinya. Dentuman dalam dada setelah mengetahui mengapa pernikahan kedua ayahnya terjadi hanya demi memuaskan hasrat ibunya, sangat menyakitkan. Sesak. Bagaimana bisa? Ibunya yang lembut, tega berbuat demikian? Apa karena ia tidak kuat hidup merana?

Semakin dipikirkan, semakin Ino lelah. Ayahnya, apa dia tahu tentang ini semua? Tidak. Ayah pasti tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia pasti hanya akan menuruti semua perintah ibunya. Ino harus memastikan. Dan satu-satunya orang yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaannya hanya dia. Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca, fav, dan follow.


	4. Chapter 4

"Begitulah, kauboleh memercayainya atau tidak. Aku bercerita apa adanya. Menipumu pun percuma. Kausudah mendengar semuanya."

Sasuke meredam rasa bersalah itu jauh dalam hati. Kenyataan inilah yang tengah Ino cari. Gadis belia itu tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapannya dengan Shion, dan berakhir mencari jawaban dari mulut Sasuke sendiri. Bukan ia bermaksud membuat gadis itu menangis, dia hanya mengungkapkan fakta tanpa niatan menutup-nutupi. Toh, semua sudah terjadi. Berbohong pun percuma, hanya akan semakin menyakiti.

Dentuman dadanya menggila. Tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya memburam nanar. Tungkai kakinya lemas. Seketika, tubuhnya ambruk lantaran tidak sanggup mendengar kenyataan. Ibunya... dengan sangat tega menjual sang ayah demi harta warisan.

"Bagaimana... dengan ayahku? Apa dia tahu?", begitu katanya. Itu pun setelah cukup lama membisu, hanya sanggup mengurai air mata.

"Perihal perceraian itu, tidak. Tapi Naruto tahu kalau aku menjamin ekonomi keluarga kalian."

"Hiks..."

Dalam kamar kedap suara itu, Ino menangis sesenggukan. Padahal ia sendiri sudah menguatkan tekad. Tapi sepertinya, kenyataan itu lebih pahit dari obat. Bagai dirajam seribu pedang, sakitnya meremukkan jantung dan tulang. Biar saja sang Uchiha itu tertawa, yang Ino butuhkan sekarang hanya mengeluarkan semua yang telah ia pendam.

Sasuke melihatnya dalam diam. Ada satu keinginan untuk merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukan. Bagaimana pun perlakuan Ino padanya, dia tidaklah salah. Tiba-tiba mendapati sang ayah menikahi pria saja, pasti sangat melukai hatinya. Apalagi semua terjadi karena keegoisan ibunya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu sampai begitu tega menjual suaminya.

"Hiks... kenapa? Kenapa ibuku sendiri tega menjual ayah? Hiks..."

Puk.

Tidak tahan dengan air mata, Sasuke memberanikan diri mendekat. Mengusap sayang puncak kepala si pirang. "Jangan salahkan siapapun. Mungkin Shion punya alasan sendiri yang tidak ingin kautahu."

"Alasan macam apa yang mendasari perbuatannya! Ibu hanya tidak tahan hidup susah! Hiks..."

"Setelah semua ini aku janji akan mengembalikan semuanya."

Kali ini Ino menegakkan kepala. Menatap penuh pada Sasuke yang kini tersenyum padanya. Ada sebersit ketidakpercayaan, namun selebihnya ia ingin mengakui tidak ada sedikitpun kebohongan di sana. Wajah itu terlalu jujur untuk seorang yang ia sebut 'perusak rumah tangga orang'.

"Percayalah."

Lalu bagaimana ia harus bersikap. Jika hanya lelaki yang dibencinyalah, orang yang mengerti bagaimana perasaan Ino sekarang. "Kau... sungguh-sungguh?"

"Ya."

.

.

.

 **Istri Kedua**

Naruto

Masashi Kishimoto

Narusasu/Rate T-M/BL

 _-af-_.

.

.

.

Mengingat kembali obrolannya dengan Sasuke, Ino hanya bisa menyembunyikan muka, bertelungkup pada meja. Bagaimana dia bisa menangis di hadapan sang Uchiha. Menunjukan kelemahan, serta mudah saja menerima perlakuan lelaki bermata jelaga. Takhabis pikir, dirinya semudah itu terlena. Apakah kondisi mental memengaruhi semua? Dirinya tidak mau menerka. Lelaki yang seharusnya menjadi sosok bersalah itu, mengapa jadi seorang yang seolah paling mengerti dirinya? Ino ingin menangis saja.

"Ino-chan!"

Ck.

Ini lagi. Gadis ini sungguh bebal sekali. Tidakkah dia mengerti kalau Ino sudah mengusirnya berulang kali? Dirinya tidak butuh dikasihani. Tatapan melas dari gadis Hyuuga ini, merupakan satu dari sekian banyak hal yang Ino benci. Apalagi model manusia taktahu diri ini selalu mengikuti. Ke mana pun Ino pergi. Sekarang saja, ketika ia ingin sendiri, Hinata sudah datang menambah pelik suasana hati.

Mendengar panggilannya tidak mendapat tanggaapan, Hinata meringkuk makin dalam. Wajahnya ditelan kerah seragam sekolah. Jemarinya saling bergesek menutupi kegugupan. "Aku mau minta maaf."

Hening mengudara. Tidak adanya siswa di kelas saat itu menambah sunyi suasana. Semua siswa sudah lebih dulu lari demi mengisi perut yang orkestra. Namun tidak dengannya. Ino hanya ingin meratapi nasib lantaran telah menunjukkan sisi lemahnya. Sayang, niatan itu sirna karena Hinata mengusik waktu Ino yang berharga.

"Aku minta maaf kalau selalu mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Bukan karena kasihan. Aku sungguh ingin berteman denganmu. Tapi, kalau kelakuanku malah membuatmu membenciku, aku sungguh minta maaf."

Bukannya diam, Hinata makin mengoceh ke mana-mana. Ino tidak butuh maaf. Ia hanya butuh Hinata berhenti merecoki kehidupannya.

Hinata melirik sekali. Ino masih bertelungkup menyembunyikan wajah sendiri. Ingin ia menyentuh, namun takut mendapat penolakan lagi. Meski begitu, Hinata tahu gadis Uzumaki ini mendengarkannya sejak tadi.

Sedikit banyak, sebenarnya Hinata khawatir. Sejak berangkat tadi, Ino sudah berlaku ganjil. Sebagai seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya, Hinata bisa mendengar helah nafas beberapa kali. Walau perlakuan Ino padanya keterlaluan setiap hari, sang Hyuuga tidak bisa membenci. Ino adalah orang yang ingin ia jadikan teman sejati. Sejak pertama bertemu, dirinya tahu kalau gadis pirang itu orang baik.

"Ino-chan?"

"Ck!". Muak dengan suara Hinata, Ino mengadahkan muka. Menatap nyalang manik keunguan. "Bisakah kautidak merecoki hidupku HAH!". Namun bukan sentak kaget yang ia terima. Hinata hanya melebarkan mata. Selanjutnya yang Ino ingat, dirinya sudah tenggelam dalam dada. Hyuuga Hinata memeluknya. Tanpa seizin dirinya. "Ap-"

"Ino-chan! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa menangis?"

Menangis? Ia? Sejak kapan? Bahkan dirinya tidak sadar. Dan apa-apaan perlakuan yang ia terima. Hinata malah ikut mengurai air mata. Meski tidak melihat, sengguk itu bisa ia dengar.

"Lepas!", titahnya.

"Apa ada yang menyakitimu?". Tapi bukan Hinata kalau menurut begitu saja. Peluk itu dieratkan. Hinta mendekap penuh perasaan. Hatinya sakit melihat Ino menangis di hadapan. Dirinya tidak tahu masalah apa yang tengah Ino rasakan. Sungguh, Hinata hanya ingin jadi teman. Berperan sebagai sandaran. Karena Ino sudah ia anggap panutan. "Hiks... jangan pendam sendirian. Hiks... mengapa Ino-chan tidak mau berbagi beban. Ada aku jika kaubutuh teman. Aku ingin jadi teman Ino-chan. Hiks..."

Dan entah mengapa, di dada Hinata Ino bisa meraung sekeras-kerasnya. Apakah karena ini adalah pelukan pertama yang ia terima setelah keluarganya diguncang skandal pernikahan ayahnya. Atau karena – seperti yang Hinata katakan – dia butuh teman.

"Huaa..."

Keduanya menangis bersama. Dalam kelas yang hanya ada mereka. Mungkin tidak buruk jika ia membuka hati pada Hinata.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu setelah Ino mengetahui semua. Dua hari pula gadis itu berpikir dalam-dalam. Dia telah memutuskan, untuk mengawasi dan mengamati lelaki Uchiha. Memastikan semua perkataan pria itu adalah benar. Janjinya. Bahwa Sasuke akan mengembalikan kebahagian keluarganya setelah satu tahun perjanjian.

Pagi itu, dengan membuat semua orang tercengang. Ino duduk manis menikmati sarapan. Naruto sampai takjub dibuatnya. Setelah tiga bulan lebih dirinya memutuskan kembali membina rumah tangga kedua, baru kali ini Ino menyapanya. Apalagi mendudukkan diri satu meja dengan sang istri kedua. Tidak ada kelebat benci, walau canggung itu masih ada.

Naruto mengulas senyum. Sepertinya masalah Ino dan Sasuke sudah kelar, tanpa dirinya perlu ikut campur. Entah apa yang terjadi, setidaknya ketegangan keluarganya perlahan mengendur. Meskipun tidak semuanya, Naruto tetap saja mengucap syukur.

"Pagi, ayah.", sapa gadis belia itu dalam lafal pelan.

Naruto menanggapi dengan usapan. Putri kecilnya yang begitu dia sayang, taklagi menunjukkan penolakan. "Pagi."

Perubahan sikap Ino yang tiba-tiba, juga membuat kernyitan dari nyonya Uzumaki. Shion heran dengan putrinya yang kini tidak bersikap memusuhi. Terutama pada Sasuke, lelaki yang Shion tahu sangat Ino benci.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tidak mungkin Ino berubah sangat tiba-tiba begini.

.

.

.

"Kupikir sikap Ino sudah lebih baik hari ini", begitu kata Naruto setelah ia mengantar putrinya ke sekolah. Sesekali melirik pada lelaki di sebelah. "Kau melakukan sesuatu padanya?"

Mobil terparkir sempurna. Naruto membalikkan badan, fokus pada jawaban pria di sampingnya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan sesuatu?". Melepas sabuk pengaman, Sasuke balik bertanya. Ia sudah siap turun jika saja Naruto tidak kembali berkata.

"Entahlah. Kautipe yang mudah mengambil hati orang lain."

Kali ini Sasuke menatap orang tercinta. Kata-kata Naruto meresapi dada. Kembali menghangatkan paginya setelah lebih dua bulan bersama. Lelaki ini, sejauh apa bisa membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta? Semua kata-katanya, tingkah lakunya, bahkan ketika ia hanya mengerutkan alis saja. Semuanya, mampu meluluhkan Sasuke seutuhnya.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Ino."

"Tapi dia memang berubah kan?"

Benar. Ino memang berubah. Tepatnya semalam ketika Ino kembali mendatangi kamarnya.

" _Ada apa?", tanyanya melihat gadis itu hanya diam. Sasuke tengah membenahi tempat peraduan. Malam ini giliran Naruto tidur di kamarnya._

" _Apa malam ini ayah tidur di kamarmu?", Ino bertanya setelah detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Mata hijaunya tidak melirik Sasuke barang sejenak._

" _Ya."_

 _Kembali mereka dilanda kecanggungan. Tepatnya hanya si gadis belia saja. Sasuke sudah kembali ke kegiatan semula, merapihkan ranjang. Dirinya baru menaruh fokus pada putri tirinya ketika di dengarnya Ino mengutarakan tujuan._

" _Aku... hanya ingin memastikan ucapanmu kemarin."_

 _Sasuke ber-oh saja. Ino mendelik tidak suka. Katanya, "Tenang saja. Seperti janjiku, akan aku kembalikan semua. Ayahmu dan kebahagiaan keluargamu. Aku menikahi ayahmu murni karena ingin membantu."_

" _Hanya karena itu?"_

" _Apalagi? Kau mengharapkan yang lain?"_

 _Dilihatnya Ino kembali meragu. Seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun tiada bibir itu mampu. "Apa kau mencintai ayahku?"_

"Sasuke?"

Lamunan Sasuke buyar. Wajah Naruto hanya berjarak kurang dari tiga senti dedapannya. Ia mengulas senyum, mengingat kembali pertanyaan Ino semalam. Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas. Menikmati wajah Naruto yang teramat penasaran, ingin ia tangkup dalam kedua tangan. Dan tentu saja hal itu ia lakukan. "Kausendiri?"

Jawabannya karena Sasuke mencintai pria ini dalam tahap yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari istri pertamanya. Keikhlasan.

"Hm?"

"Apa kaujuga mulai berubah padaku?"

.

.

.

Siang itu.

Setelah rutinitas Naruto yang baru – mengunjungi serta menemani Sasuke makan siang di ruangannya. Lelaki itu sempat melirik sejenak pria yang kembali tenang membuka lembar kerja. Kemudian memutuskan pergi tanpa suara. Namun urung lantaran kenop pintu lebih dulu terbuka. Seorang lain lebih muda darinya, dengan rambut kelabu masuk tanpa di minta.

Keduanya bertatap muka. Naruto tidak kenal siapa pria yang datang begitu tiba-tiba. Lelaki asing itu pun sama. Menilik Naruto dari kaki sampai kepala. Sebelum kemudian berdecak mengumbar rasa tidak suka.

Sikap macam apa itu. Sangat tidak sopan mengingat umur mereka jauh terpaut.

"Kakashi?". Adu pandang itu terputus seketika. Suara Sasuke mengembalikan mereka ke alam nyata.

Kakashi? Siapa? Apa kenalan Sasuke?

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Pemilik nama sukses mengalihkan pandangan. Sosok lain di belakang si pirang menarik perhatian. Dia mengulas senyum samar, kemudian berjalan melewati Naruto begitu saja. Tanpa permisi, sekedar mengucap salam. Apa begitu tingkah seorang kenalan? Seperti mereka sudah kenal lama. Mungkin sahabat? Atau... apa? Naruto sedikit tidak suka dengan resah yang melanda tiba-tiba.

Rasa penasarannya mengurungkan niatan. Naruto tidak jadi hengkang lantaran merasa ada kejanggalan. Mengapa ia resah? Mengapa gelisah? Secuil rasa tidak nyaman itu menelusup hatinya. Menyentuh cubit jantung, membuatnya berdenyut menyakitkan. Kenapa dengannya? Ada suara dalam kepala yang menyuruhnya marah pada lelaki yang baru saja Sasuke panggil namanya.

"Ah iya. Kalian belum pernah bertemu bukan? Kakashi, ini Naruto. Naruto, ini Kakashi."

Entah sudah berapa cakap Naruto lewatkan. Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi sudah mengulurkan tangan. Meski rasa tidak nyaman itu masih ada, sopan santun yang ia junjung tinggi memaksanya menerima uluran. Mereka saling mengeratkan jemari pada lawan.

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Uzumaki Naruto. Suami Sasuke."

Entah mengapa ia harus menekankan itu pada pria muda ini. Seperti klaim mutlak untuk pemilik manik jelaga yang tersentak kini. Bahwa mereka sudah jadi pasangan suami istri.

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

"Kau!". Uzumaki Shion menyalang. Perempuan yang paling dibencinya tiba-tiba ada di hadapan. Mikado Karin, saudara tiri yang membuat hidupnya berantakan. "Mau apa kau ke sini!". Dari mana Karin tahu kalau Shion sudah pindah dari rumah lamanya? Lagi pula, untuk apa? Berniat membuat dirinya murka? Karena tidak mungkin, wanita setahun lebih muda darinya itu jauh-jauh datang hanya sekedar menyapa.

Perempuan berambut merah itu melepas kacamata dengan elegan. Membalas tatapan Shion tidak kalah mematikan. Seperti mengajak untuk perang. Ditiliknya wanita pirang itu dari kaki hingga kepala. Berbeda dengan pertemuan terakhir mereka. Setahun berselang setelah ia mengumandangkan pada saudara tirinya, perihal dirinya yang jadi pewaris sah harta keluarga. Tampilan Shion sudah sangat berbeda. Setahunya, suami Shion hanyalah seorang pegawai kantoran biasa. Jadi tidak mungkin , segala jenis barang mewah melekat padanya.

Lihatlah giwang bertahtakan mutiara. Satu paket dengan kalung yang melingkari leher jenjangnya. Juga terusan pastel tanpa lengan membalut tubuhnya. Tes kecil menjadi pemanis dandanan. Belum lagi bangunan tinggi di belakang wanita yang masih saja menebar tatap penuh benci itu. Kalau tidak melihat sendiri, ia tidak akan percaya bahwa Shion bisa jadi orang borju.

Tapi, kedatangannya kali ini bukan untuk takjub dengan penampilan si saudara tiri. Tapi untuk memberi wanti-wanti. Kelakuan Shion beberapa bulan lalu sungguh membuat emosi. Seenaknya datang ke rumah hanya membuat rusuh sana-sini. Ditambah lagi membuat penyakit ayahnya kambuh lagi. Kalau bukan karena ibunya melarang, sudah Karin cabik-cabik wanita di depannya ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memeringatkanmu. Sekaya apapun dirimu, kupikir kautidak punya kewajiban untuk membuat ulah di rumahku."

"Rumah?", emosi Shion meraja. Mendengar perempuan yang ia anggap merebut haknya itu menyebut kata 'rumahku'. "Jangan bercanda Karin. Tempat yang kausebut rumah itu, jangan bangga atas apa yang sudah kaurebut dariku. Semua kemewahan yang kaupegang sekarang. Semua itu tidak lain dari barang bekas yang kaupungut karena aku telah membuangnya."

Karin tertawa. Tawa yang sungguh membuat Shion sakit kepala. "Lucu sekali. Bukan kau yang membuang, tapi kau lah yang dibuang. Setelah pergi dari rumah utama hanya untuk menikahi lelaki tidak jelas itu. Kau sudah bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Mikado. Jadi, jangan buat ulah dengan keluargaku. Kalau bukan karena ayah, aku sudah mencakarmu dan merusak wajah cantikmu itu.

"Bukan ayah yang mengusirmu. Tapi kau lah yang memilih pergi dengan lelaki itu. Jangan memutarbalikan fakta seolah kau yang teraniaya di sini. Keegoisanmulah yang membuat ayah menyerahkan semua hartanya padaku."

"Kalau kauhanya ingin mengucapkan itu! Pergi dari sini!". Di halaman gedung mewah apartemen itu, dua kali Shion merasa kalah hanya karena sang saudara tiri.

"Aku memang tidak berniat lama-lama. Hanya ingat ini. Sekali kau membuat ayah sakit lagi, kupastikan kau mendapatkan pembalasan lebih."

Selang detik berlalu saling adu tatapan. Karin melangkah kembali dalam mobil untuk hengkang. Urusannya di sini hanya untuk memberi Shion peringatan. Meski hati gatal ingin mencakar. Namun ia ingat, bagaimana lelaki yang sudah ia anggap ayah kandungnya begitu sayang pada si wanita yang malah meninggalkan.

Deru mobil membelah jalan raya. Karin masih dengan hati membara mengingat kembali saat ia melihat keadaan ayahnya setelah ia pulang dari perjalanan bisnis lintas negara. Wajah tirus berkantung mata. Pasi layaknya boneka dalam kaca. Tubuhnya terbaring lemah, berbagai selang tertempel di sana.

Ibunya menangis saat bercerita bagaimana Shion datang dan menyebabkan semua. Setelah bertahun pergi, kembali hanya untuk mencela. Sunggh, dirinya sudah akan melabrak wanita itu jika saja ibunya tidak menahan. Demi ayahnya yang saat itu terbaring tidak sadar, Karin pendam amarah dalam-dalam.

Kemudian, ketika sang ayah siuman. Pertama kali yang dicari adalah si wanita ular. Begitu lara hati Karin mendengarkan. Begitu terluka ia saat tahu ayahnya masih teramat sayang. Kalau saja ia yang berada di posisi Shion, memiliki ayah luar biasa. Tidak akan ia lepas begitu saja.

Mengingat itu, Karin merasa sedikit lega. Telah memberikan peringatan pada saudara tirinya. Tidak akan ia biarkan Shion berbuat seenaknya. Apalagi sampai melukai hati ayahnya.

.

.

.

Marah. Murka.

Adalah deskripsi perasaan Shion sekarang. Setelah mendapati saudara tirinya datang hanya untuk melempar penghinaan. Niatnya untuk pergi hari itu batal sudah. Perasaannya saat ini tengah butuh dikeluarkan. Butuh pelampiasan.

"Wanita brengsek!". Begitu jeritnya. Menghentak kaki di trotoar. Tidak peduli pada tatap heran pejalan kaki di sekitar. Masa bodoh lah. "Sial!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa kaudatang tanpa memberi kabar?", tanya Sasuke tenang. Beberapa menit lalu ia berada pada kondisi paling krusial. Di mana Naruto dengan gamblang mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah terikat pernikahan. Untung Kakashi sudah tahu duluan. Jadi meski lelaki itu kaget atas ucap Naruto, ia tidak bertindak berlebihan.

Mereka kini tengah berdua. Naruto sudah lebih dulu pamit – dengan terpaksa – lantaran masih ada pekerjaan. Sebenarnya pun, si pirang sangat urung meninggalkan Sasuke dengan lelaki yang tidak ia kenal. Tapi mau bagaimana, ia harus profesional. Juga menaruh percaya pada istri keduanya. Sasuke tidak mungkin main belakang. Karena pemilik samudra itu tahu, lelaki berambut jelaga sangat mencintainya –

– _kan?_

"Aku ingin mengunjungimu, apa itu salah?", Kakashi menyamankan diri pada sofa. Pria itu bersidekap dada, memandang Sasuke ragu kemudian menggantung kata. "Dan lagi..."

Manik jelaga mengerjap tanya. Menunggu Kakashi buka suara. Namun bermenit dalam hening, cukup membuat Sasuke jengah. Lelaki ini tidak bermaksud untuk membuang waktu saja kan? "Ada apa?"

Kakashi sejenak menimbang susunan kata agar tak melukai lelaki cantik di sana. Ia berucap dengan vibrasi lembut, namun masih bisa Sasuke terima. "Pulang lah Sasuke. Kakekmu, dia sedang sakit."

Iris Sasuke membeliak. Lima tahun berlalu, hubungan Sasuke dengan kakeknya retak. Pria tua itu menyalahkan Sasuke atas kematian putra tunggalnya. Mencari kambing hitam atas kecelakaan maut yang juga membuat Sasuke merana. Uchiha Madara saat itu menaruh murka. Memendam benci pada Sasuke yang saat itu masih belia. Yang hanya bisa meratapi kepergian keluarganya. Menerima bentak kasar dari lelaki yang seharusnya menjadi satu-satunya keluarga.

Lalu sekarang, saat kakeknya sakit, Sasuke harus bagaimana? Jujur ia tidak membenci Madara. Bukan tidak bisa. Setelah semua caci maki yang dulu ia terima, pantas jika Sasuke tidak suka. Namun lebih kepada tidak mau, lantaran ia masih memiliki darah Uchiha. Masih keturunannya. Mendiang ayahnya pernah berkata, kita tidak boleh saling membenci dengan keluarga. Pengajaran itu selalu ia pegang erat dalam dada.

"Dia mencarimu". Kakashi membiarkan Sasuke dengan pikirannya. Dia tahu, ada rasa takut di matanya. Sasuke takut kecewa. Takut terluka. Tidak heran, karena amarah Madara waktu itu sangat mengguncang jiwa.

.

.

.

Naruto mengernyit melihat laman pemesanan tiket pesawat ke Kyoto di laptop Uchiha muda. Seingatnya, tidak ada perjalanan bisnis yang mengharuskan lelaki berusia dua puluhan pergi ke sana. Jadi, untuk apa? Mengernyit penasaran, Naruto bersiap bertanya. Tapi urung saat ia melirik dan mendapati Sasuke hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi pusar sampai paha.

Ada dentum menyesakkan yang berasal dari dadanya. Meski begitu, Naruto menikmatinya. Sebenarnya ia kaget Sasuke mempertontonkan kulit putihnya – walau tidak disengaja. Lagipula, sudah berapa kali Naruto melihat, bahkan menyentuhnya. Ia sendiri bertanya-tanya. Padahal dirinya juga punya, namun melihat tubuh telanjang Sasuke membuatnya merasakan kepak kupu-kupu dalam perutnya.

Sadar terlalu lama menatap, Naruto membuang muka. Ia berdehem sekali untuk menarik perhatian lelaki lebih muda. Pasalnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak sadar jika sejak tadi ditatap mata sebiru samudra.

"Naruto?", bulir air masih menuruni leher jenjang. Sasuke baru saja mandi lantaran tubuhnya sudah penuh keringat. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Naruto sudah nangkring dalam kamar. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Sudah lama?"

"A-aa iya. Maksudku... baru saja". Tergagap. Sial! Mengapa suara gugup yang keluar. Mati-matan menahan detak jantung yang menggila, Naruto mengalih perhatian. "Ehm... kau ada perjalanan bisnis keluar?"

"Hn?", Sasuke mendekat. Kupu dalam perut Naruto makin menggeliat. Tidak tahukah si rambut arang itu kalau feromonnya menguar ke segala tempat?

"Itu... aku melihat... kau memesan tiket ke Kyoto."

"Oh..."

Yang lebih muda melenggang tanpa merasa bahwa ada sosok lain tengah menekan hasrat. Kelakuannya malah menjadi, dengan membuka satu-satunya penutup aurat. Si pirang makin bermandikan keringat. Sesekali mencuri pandang, kemudian mengagumi betapa lelaki muda itu sangat memikat. Untuk selantunya, merasa bodoh karena sempat berpikir untuk membuat Sasuke melenguh nikmat. Kepala Naruto berasap, otaknya hampir overheat.

"Awal bulan depan ada keperluan ke Kyoto.", Sasuke sudah rapi berpakaian. Fokus mata sudah beralih pada suaminya.

Ditatp Sasuke begitu, Naruto tersentak. Kepala keluarga Uzumaki tu menggeleng, mengusir segala hal berbau ranjang. "O-oh... bisnis?"

"Bukan."

"Kaupergi sendiri?"

"Tidak. Ingat Kakashi yang minggu lalu datang?". Anggukan kepala Sasuke terima. "Aku ke Kyoto dengannya."

Kembali, resah itu datang tanpa permisi. Mendengar nama Kakashi, ada sesuatu hal yang salah yang tidak Naruto mengerti. Ia ingin mencegah, namun tidak berani. Lagi pula, Sasuke pernah bilang kalau mereka teman sedari usia dini. Meski tetap saja, ada ketidakrelaan dalam hati. Mengetahui Sasuke pergi, dengan seorang lelaki.

Lelaki dua puluhan itu heran. Respon Naruto hanya diam. Apalagi tiba-tiba, si pirang mendekat. Meretasjarak dengan wajah tertutup poni dengan sempurna. Membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menerka apa yang tengah dipikirkan.

"Sasuke.", nada rendah memanggil. Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba menggigil. Dibalik poni itu, mata Naruto berteriak ingin. "Malam ini, aku ingin menyentuhmu.". Tersentak, vibrasi Naruto terkesan begitu riil.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

Hai-hai, saya balik lagi dengan fic Istri Kedua. Ada yang masih nunggu? Atau udah pada lupa karena saking lamanya diangguirin? Hahaha #ketawa inosen,

Saya nggak berharap kaka-kaka masih pada inget. Saya cuma berharap, kaka-kaka yang masih mau nungguin fic ala kadarnya ini, mau memaafkan kesalahan saya karena apdet terlalu ngaret. Saya kurang bisa me-manage waktu buat nyempetin lanjut nulis fic. Ini murni kesalahan saya. Tapi kayak yang udah saya janjiin, saya bakal tetep – usahain – buat ngelanjutin fin ini sampe tamat. Yah meskipun, dari segi cerita tambah tidak karuan.

Oh ya, saya juga mau ngucapin terima kasih buat kaka-kaka yang dukung fic ini tetep lanjut. Buat selanjutnya, saya mungkin gak bisa apdet cepet karena kerjaan saya mulai numpuk. #bungkukbungkuk.

Akhir kata, semoga kaka-kaka sekalian tetep nikmatin fic ini dan masih mau ninggalin jejaknya. Sampai ketemu chapter depan...


End file.
